Cable Vol 1 19
| StoryTitle1 = In the Name of the Father | Writer1_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler1_1 = Steve Skroce | Inker1_1 = Mike Sellers | Inker1_2 = Kevin Conrad | Colourist1_1 = Mike Thomas | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Editor1_2 = Lisa Patrick | Synopsis1 = Tyler orders the Dark Riders to kill Cable, Domino, Caliban, and Storm. They all attack and realize that they are tougher than they look. Cable finally stands up and says that the fight is between Tyler and him and he unconditionally surrenders. Tyler is struck by this and accepts the surrender. As Cable walks to Tyler to teleport away with the Dark Riders he tosses an "X" emblem to Storm. He makes it to the Dark Riders and they all teleport away. Domino and Caliban don't know where to go look since they are in the middle of the desert. Storm opens the emblem and says that it is a homing device. They all head off to go save Cable. Tyler shows that he plans to take Apocalypse's spot in his leave. Tyler says that he renounces the name Tyler Dayspring and says that his new name is Genesis. He says he plans to change the future by changing events here in the present. Cable tells him that he is mad and cannot do this. Outside, Storm has reached the signal and goes up into the air and creates a wind that blows the sand off an old ship that has the face of Apocalypse on it. They find that they have reached the Fortress of Apocalypse. Inside, Tyler sits on Apocalypse's throne and feels the power surging through him. Cable uses his power to change his techno-organic virus in his arm into trying to get him out of this chamber he is stuck in. Domino and the gang meanwhile have entered the fortress and she knocks out Deadbolt. Spyne enters the room and Caliban takes him out. They reach the door to where Cable is being held. Cable tries to get inside Genesis' mind and tell him that he is wrong and cannot change the future this way. He says he killed innocents in Akkaba. Suddenly, the rest of the team attacks Genesis and the Dark Riders in the room. Cable breaks free of his chamber that had held him and he tries to stop Genesis. Cable reaches out and grabs Genesis and opens his mind to him. He tells him how much he misses him and cares for him. The place begins to crumble all around them. Cable does not let go and Genesis finally has Harddrive teleport him to safety. The rest of the gang and Cable finally break out of the fortress and Cable mourns for his son's lack of change in his heart. They go back to their lives in America and meanwhile a dark figure stirs in the shadows of the fortress and it is apparent that Apocalypse may not truly be dead. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Part 3 of 3 of the "Dark Ride" series * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = * - - Events leading to the current storyline. | Links = }}